


Killers

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Study, Gen, everybody in the oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an exorcist is a dirty one, because it is your job description to take lives. Everybody has their own work ethic.</p>
<p>2 to 3-paragraph character studies with an experiment on my usual writing style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiemi Moriyama

Shiemi Moriyama kills prettily.

She makes it possible, to fight demons with flowers. She is metamorphosing from the dainty granddaughter who too weak to stand up into her own person, her own perennial being. Like mother Gaia, her plants are her family, and she loves them all: the ones that help her heal, the ones that help her save, the ones that help her protect, the ones that help her slay.

Thorns that puncture vicious holes through the front and out the back. Leaves that hew with the serrated edges of steak knives. Tree trunks that span three people wide and cannot be pierced. Pollen that floats in the air and seals up suffocated lungs when inhaled. Bushes that bunch into tangled, unnavigable, labyrinthine thickets. Berries that shine with ripeness and leak juice sizzling with acidity. Vines that sprout in seconds and bite into skin as they mummify their victims. Sap that seeps out thickly and sticks to anything it contacts.

A garden alight with budding poppies is not too bad of a place to die, and her gentle, round face is not too bad of a last sight to see.

Shiemi Moriyama kills prettily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as somebody who spends a lot of time around nature I can tell you that I didnt struggle thinking up ways plants could kill you. Not that Shiemi would ever get her hands TOO dirty but still. Exorcists gotta exorcise.


	2. Ryuji Suguro

Ryuji Suguro kills determinedly.

There are two options: the heavy-handed artillery shells of his bazooka or the poetic passages of his bible that he can scream just as loudly. They both get the job done, and he is proud of his power, earned over hours, days, weeks, months of work. He is always moving, brow fastened down stubbornly, refusing to waste any time that could be better spent getting stronger.

Once, decades ago but truly a single year, he thought it would all be for revenge, that he would strike back at Gehenna for the Blue Night. No longer would he be the little boy from the cursed temple. Now it is a cause far greater than he could have conceived. He was dragged into it by his own ambition, and he will crawl back out the very same way, tempered like steel. He has evolved from then and will continue to, until the day when the protected can be the protector too. For now, he will fight with every muscle in his body, an ear-shattering explosion, and a whispered amen.

Ryuji Suguro kills determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i really struggled with this one? Bleh. The guy's awesome though.


	3. Renzou Shima

Renzou Shima kills happily.

A k'rik is a holy staff, but it is certainly solid enough to be a spear, and a weapon is a weapon. He will admit to not having the piety of his family, friends, or title, but it is unimportant. As long as he can fight, as long as he can laugh, that is all he needs, because the two feel pretty alike.

And as an aria kills demons with words, he can do the same to humans. Sweet little lies slip into the walls of people's psyches, germinating in the cracks and growing like kudzu, breaking up the bricking from the inside and strangling their willpower. It only strengthens his own, because the fun pushes him up too high for the guilt to chase him down.

Renzou Shima kills happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really conflicted about Shima right now which made this pretty difficult to write and hence very short. I hope I did some it justice (even if i want to punch him really badly)


	4. Rin Okumura

Rin Okumura kills wildly.

He has none of the training of a genuine swordsman, but when he unsheathes his weapon and the world is lit in cerulean, his uncoordinated sweeps and slashes look nothing short of fierce. He yells and screams, runs and climbs, struggles and fights and bleeds and burns.

He burns and burns and burns until he has dyed everything that beautiful, terrible blue. Those cursed flames are as uncontrollable as he is, waving and floating and not at all like real fire. Real fire is predictable, requiring fuel, heat, and oxygen. His flames need nothing but a motive and a target. Once he has both, the fight begins, no matter who is ready and who is not. The battle plan is always the same. He charges into the fray with reckless fury, howling and swiping at his foes with Kurikara, his very own heart and soul in the middle of danger right where it belongs.

Rin Okumura kills wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking up an adverb was pretty easy. Gotta love this guy.


	5. Konekomaru Miwa

Konekomaru Miwa kills cleanly.

It only takes a whisper, a calm recitation of sacred psalms to make a threat of a short, mild-mannered boy. Beads in hand and God in mind, he is a far cry from the scrawny bald child sobbing at his parents' graves. Now he looks down at death from behind thick-framed glasses, concentration never wavering as he recalls those blessed passages.

They live in his mind, and he stores them mentally next to his determination and the knowledge of each demon's fatal verse. Being an aria suits him, as an unassuming kid believing himself to have only one skill to his name. He need only speak, and all his fears will be put to rest as demons scream in agony and dissipate. A few memorized phrases and they crumble to ash. Some simple lines and they howl and roar. It is easy, smooth, and quick, leaving nothing but the dust that blows around his ankles in the wind.

Konekomaru Miwa kills cleanly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo underrated i swear


	6. Izumo Kamiki

Izumo Kamiki kills viciously.

She is a priestess of death, with sweet words and lyrics to welcome beasts into the world. Uke and Mike twist their tails around her ankles, not dogs of war but foxes, beautiful twin kitsune. She has to do little but point the way and watch as her balletic familiars dance in synchronized leaps and bite into windpipes. The spray of blood is satisfying, knowing that she is better than before, better than back when pain was something to fear. And when the battle is done and her familiars' white muzzles are stained red, she pets their soft heads and thanks the goddess Inari for her blessings of these sleek, elegant weapons.

She did not come to True Cross Academy to make friends. She came to grow strong, that she would become her mother to save her sister. That fear is fuel, emotions contained at high pressure that propels her forward like a jet. She needs to live, to conquer, to evolve until there is nothing to be afraid anymore.

Izumo Kamiki kills viciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love her so much <3 this illuminati arc is causing me physical pain <3


	7. Yukio Okumura

Yukio Okumura kills efficiently.

The prodigy child, eight years old, holding a pistol unsuited for his small palms straight in front of him. The guiding hands of Shiro Fujimoto adjust his grip, and he flinches at the recoil when he pulls the trigger. Somehow, he managed a headshot anyway.

16 years old, still a prodigy. Twice as accomplished as people thrice his age. He only misses when it was on purpose. He is fast, skilled, and dangerously intelligent, book smarts morphed into battle smarts. A pistol in each palm, he strides forward with the confidence of an emperor, raw strength set in his face. It is ingrained into his being, so immune to danger that he no longer recognizes the sound of gunshots as something to be feared, the screams of the dying as something tragic, the feel of blood on his skin as something sickening.

He works like a demonic machine. A **half** -demonic machine. There are no wasted movements, and every joule of energy is put to full use. Load the cartridge. Take off the safety. Raise the gun. Aim down the sights. Pull the trigger. Repeat until you need to reload. Release the cartridges. Reload with full ones. Again.

Raise. Aim. Pull. Aim. Pull. Aim. Pull. Release. Reload. Again. Raise. Aim. Pull. Aim. Pull. Aim. Pull. Release. Reload. Again. Raise. Aim. Pull. Aim Pull Aim Pull Release Reload Again Aim Pull Aim Pull Aim Pull Release Reload Again Aim Pull Aim Pull Aim Pull Release Reload Again AimPullAimPullAimPullReleaseReloadAgainAimPullAimPullAimPullReleaseReloadAgainAimPullAimPullAimPullReleaseReloadAgainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainaimpullaimpullaimpullreleasereloadagainpullaimpullaimpullreleasereload-

Protect.

Yukio Okumura kills efficiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the favorite lol. Somebody please help him he's had it rough the past few chapters. And years. His whole life actually. Really I could talk about Yukio for days


	8. Shura Kirigakure

Shura Kirigakure kills effortlessly.

Gravity cannot fasten her to the ground. She transcends physics. Faster than a hummingbird with the raw power of a lioness and the presence of a grizzly bear, packed into a slim body with the grace of a cat. When she fights, it all combines into the sleek, smooth movements of a snake. She has even more bite.

Her attitude is half her strength. She laughs like this is fun, teases and quips like this is fun, because this _is_ fun. Alcohol has no effect on her skills, only adding the smell of cheap booze to the metallic tang of blood. Her sword unsheathes from her chest and slides into her masterful hands. A flick of the wrist, a swipe of silver. She runs through a battlefield like strolling through a park. And at the end of it all, she stands unscathed with her hip cocked, smiling like she has just finished a refreshing bath and is now ready to watch the morning sunrise.

Shura Kirigakure kills effortlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a weakness for badass ladies who are secretly everybody's mom


	9. Arthur Auguste Angel

Arthur Auguste Angel kills flawlessly.

His impossibly large broadsword is held aloft weightlessly, glimmering like a beacon of holy light. White robes billow in the wind, and his long hair that is too pure, too bright to be simply called golden, falls behind him in a glossy curtain. This seamless beauty of his is ever-present, and the proud, airy look in his eyes never falters. He fights like he lives: in an easy flourish.

He has no need to run, no need to move as if he is ever threatened at all. He carries grace in every little movement so very ethereally. This is he who gives justice to the unforgiven, the irredeemable. His divine judgment is unquestionable. One swing and all is well, for the holy paladin casts away the demons-

and sends hellspawn back to hell.

Arthur Auguste Angel kills flawlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that second paragraph turned into biblical free verse poetry ??? This guy's an asshole but wow so pretty. Please dont murder my children though


	10. Mephisto Pheles

Mephisto Pheles kills casually.

He has killed so much that it is akin to breathing. It is his nature, as both a king and a demon. Time and space are the two things he will never run short of, and when you have all four dimensions at your will, a singular life is so very, very, very, very little. There is no need to even think about it.

He has no reason, no justification to kill. It is simple. He can and he will. There is nobody above him to tell him not to after all, not when he holds the fabric of the universe at his fingertips and plays around with its contents like an amused puppeteer. He certainly knows how to make them dance, with just a twirl of an umbrella and a countdown in German.

Samael, the demon king of time and space, kills casually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with Mephisto at first sight. Yes he's the world's worst manipulative bastard but shit that aesthetic though


End file.
